Oups
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Avez-vous déjà utiliser la touche tabulation sur vitre ordinateur pour jongler entre deux conversation messenger? Clint le fait, enfin le faisait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Fic crack. Sous entendu treesome Pietro/Clint/Tony
Une petite fic crack!

Avez-vous déjà utilisé la touche tabulation sur votre ordinateur pour jongler entre deux conversations messenger? Clint le fait, enfin le faisait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Clint/ _pietro_ / **tony.**

.

 **Oups**

 **.**

PIETRO MAXIMOFF. En ligne il y a 2h...

.

15.24

Quicky?

15.24

 _Oui._

15.24

T'es à la tour?

15.24

 _Je suis en entrainement._

15.25

Tu rentres quand?

15.25

 _Bientôt._

15.25

Tu me rejoins?

.

T0NY STARK. En ligne.

.

15.26

 **J'ai fini, passe au labo.**

15.26

Ah merci.

.

PIETRO MAXIMOFF En ligne.

.

15.26

 _je te rejoins dès que je reviens ^^ t'inquiète pas._

15.26

Je m'inquiète pas.

15.26

 _Bisous, je t'aime._

.

TONY STARK. En ligne.

.

15.27

 **Tu viens quand?**

15.27

Bisous je t'aime. À toutes.

15.27

 **?**

15.27

:/ pas pour toi!

15.27

 **:( pour qui?**

15.28

Cherche pas !

15 .28

 **Allez dis moi.**

 **Quoi? Il va falloir que je mène mon enquête ?**

15.28

Non! Lâche l'affaire Tony

15.28

 **Sûrement pas ^^**

 **Donc ce n'est pas Laura! Il reste que Nath ou Wanda!**

15.29

 **Alors Nath ou wanda?**

 **Allez réponds moi!**

15.33

Aucunes des deux !

15.33

 **On va jouer à un jeu...**

15.33

Non!

15.33

 **Le "qui est ce"! Tu connais ?**

15.33

Oui mais non!

15.33

 **Est ce que l'heureuse élue est brune?**

15.33

Non.

15.34

 **C'est pas Hill donc!**

 **Attend!**

 **Mec ou femme?**

15.36

 **Allez!**

15.38

 **Clint!**

15.38

Mec.

15.38

 **Oh! Donc l'heureux élu est brun?**

15.39

Non.

15.39

 **Merde! c'est pas moi déjà! Rhodey et Sam non plus. Bruce non plus.**

 **Est ce qu'il a les yeux bleus?**

15.39

Oui.

15.39

 **Cap? C'est cap?**

15.39

Non!

15.40

 **Bon c'est pas Nath non plus, vision?**

15.40

Non.

15.40

 **Ça peut être que Wanda ^^**

 **Le gamin?!**

15.40

...

15.41

 **Oh mon dieu!**

 **Tiens j'avais oublié Thor dans mon équation... Tu es avec le gamin?**

15.41

Oui.

15.41

 **Viens au labo! Sérieux le gamin!**

15.42

Tony! Tu me soul.

15.42

 **Tu refuses mes avances mais à lui tu dis oui?**

15.42

Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir des sentiments Tony?

15.42

 **Je parlais de cul !**

15.42

Ben justement.

15.42

 **Mais t'es pas sérieux? T'es pas amoureux du gamin quand même!**

15.42

Ben si...

15.43

 **Réponds moi sincèrement, tu serais pas avec lui tu me refuserais?**

15.43

J'en sais rien.

15.43

 **Allez! Dis moi.**

15.43

Tu me plais mais je préfère Pietro.

15.43

 **Et juste du cul?**

15.43

Non.

15.43

 **Pk?**

15.44

Je veux pas le tromper.

15.44

 **Tu veux pas le tromper ou t'as peur qu'on se fasse chopper?**

15.44

Choper

15.44

 **T'inquiète, on se fera pas prendre... Clint. J'ai envie de toi!**

15.44

Je préfère pas.

15.44

 **T'es chiant Clint.**

15.44

C'est toi qui est chiant.

Arrête maintenant c'est bon.

15.45

 **Cap vient d'arriver ! Ton mec doit être avec ils remontent au salon.**

 **Ramène ton cul!**

.

PIETRO MAXIMOFF. En ligne.

.

15.46

 _Je suis là! J'arrive._

15.46

Non! Lâche moi maintenant!

15.46

 _?_

15.46

Pas toi! L'autre !

15.47

 _Quel autre?_

.

TONY STARK. En ligne.

.

15.47

 **Clint!**

15.47

Tony!

15.47

 **Je savais que tu craquerais.**

15.47

?

Non pas toi...

.

PIETRO MAXIMOFF. En ligne.

.

15.48

 _Quel autre?_

15.48

Arrête de m'envoyer des SMS.

15.48

 _C'est quoi ton problème?_

15.48

Mais merde c'était pour Tony!

15.48

 _Il a toujours pas lâcher l'affaire?_

15.48

Non.

.

TONY STARK. En ligne.

.

15.49

 **Clintounetttttt tu le trompes que s'il nous chope. Sinon c'est tout bénef.**

.

PIETRO MAXIMOFF. En ligne.

.

15.49

 _Il te fait encore des avances?_

15.49

Tu t'entends parler? Si je couche avec toi, je le trompe peu importe s'il nous chope ou pas!

Et s'il nous chope je suis mort!

15.49

 _T'es trop con Clint. 😑_

15.50

Pietro!

Chéri

15.53

réponds...

.

TONY STARK. En ligne.

.

15.54

 **Alors?**

15.54

TG! Lache moi!

.

PIETRO MAXIMOFF. En ligne.

.

16.27

Je vais prendre une douche rejoins moi s'il te plaît. Réponds moi.

17.16

 _Il te plaît réellement ?_

17.17

Qui?

17.17

 _Stark._

17.17

Non c'est toi que j'aime.

17.17

 _Je te demande pas si tu l'aimes je te demande si tu serais prêt à coucher avec lui... Si je t'autorisais._

17.17

?

17.17

 _Je veux que tu sois heureux._

17.18

Qu'est ce que tu racontes!

17/18

 _Un truc à trois ça te dis?_

17.18

Tu prêches le faux pour savoir le vrai? Tu me testes?

17.18

 _Mais non._

17.20

 _Rejoins nous au labo._

17.20

Nous?!

Non.

17.29

 _Allez viens... Sinon on va devoir coucher qu'à deux Stark et moi._

17.20

T'es pas sérieux!

17.20

 _Viens et tu le sauras!_

.

TONY STARK. En ligne.

.

17.21

Stark?!

17.21

C'est quoi ce bordel?

17.25

Putain répond!

17.25

 **Peux pas te répondre.**

17.25

T'as intérêt de me répondre!

17.28

 **Je savais pas que ton mec s'était fait un percing... C'est trop bien .**

20.04

 **Trop cool. Je regrette pas que tu t'es refusé...**

 **Au moins j'ai eut le plaisir d'avoir deux mecs pour moi ^^ on remet ça quand vous voulez les gars. Je suis toujours open! Avec vous. Bisous Clint. Bisous Pietro**


End file.
